This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We are refining our affinity isolation techniques to enable increasingly rapid purifications of protein complexes. One tactic that we have shown to work well involves the use of small diameter magnetic beads. We are planning some further experiments to help elicidate a theoretical model for the dependence of the isolation time on the bead diameter. Other tactics involve use of small volume cleanup apparatus, including low volume size exclusion chromatography.